kashimashi disappearances
by kokonoestar
Summary: strange things are happening in Kashima city when suddenly one of the groups friends goes missing. relationships are tested and friendships may be broken to try and find out what is causing the strange happenings.


Yasuna walked down the street, walking with urgency looking from side to side. it was cold and the air and clouds told that it might start raining any second. she opened her bag to get her umbrella. rummaging through her books she suddenly felt a cold drop fall on her, then another and another. frantically she searched her backpack but it was too late a few drops had quickly become a downpour. she was getting soaked.

"Yasuna!" yasuna turned, two girls came running towards her. a young girl with short orange hair put her umbrella over me.

"what happened to your umbrella?" the other girl with log blond hair asked as she walked up to them.

"tomari, hazumu? im glad you came but were'nt you searching the other side of the city?"

yasuna was shivering. she held her hands to her face and tried to warm them with her breath, which was visible in the cold wet air. looking at how hazumu and tomari were dressed she couldnt help wishing she had worn something warmer.

hazumu stood directly aside of yasuna, holding the umbrella over both of them.

hazumu spoke this time, she sounded on the verge of tears. "we looked all over half the city, we ran into Namiko sensei and Nobue, they were adiment about helping find him so we covered our half twice as fast but we could'nt find him so we came to help you and Ayuki"

"hazumu, it'll be ok, we will find him i promise" Yasuna held hazumu's free hand comforting her. both they're hands were numbed by the cold, they had all been searching all day.

"she's right hazumu, we havent checked everywhere yet" Tomari looked to the mountain towering over the city. Yasuna released Hazumu's hand and they both turned to the mountain. Kashima mountain. the place where Hazumu became a girl and where later Tomari confessed her love for Hazumu and had a beautiful alien Christmas wedding. also where the aliens first landed or rather where they first crashed.

Hazumu turned back to Yasuna, who was soaked and shivering. she felt the air getting colder and the rain did'nt show any sign of letting up. she wanted to find her missing friend but if Yasuna got sick because she decided to keep searching she would'nt be able to forgive herself. she knew she could'nt ask them to let her go alone they would both refuse and continue on with her.

"We need to stop for tonight" she almost broke down upon saying it, but she knew she had to. she forced her tears back.

Yasuna made her body stop shivering. she was wet and freezing but she put on a determined face. "im ok, we can keep going. we should go to Kashima mountain next." Yasuna walked out of the umbrella's cover and into the heavy rain. Hazumu and tomari were both about to stop her but a voice made all of them turn.

"if you dont stop now, you would be very lucky if all you get is a cold." Ayuki spoke calm and cool, her voice although as placid as ever carried over the rain. she stood behind Tomari as if she had been there all along.

"I'll be fine!" despite her stubborn exclamation she walked back to Hazumu just out of reach of her umbrella.

"At this rate you'll become hypothermic, or you could develop pneumonia and die, we are going home, the weather will be fairer tomorrow"

it became a stare down, Yasuna glared at Ayuki who looked back at her with eyes colder than the rain. she clenched her fists.

"dont." she began. "Yasuna please!" Hazumu interrupted dropping her umbrella she wrapped her arms around her, crying into her soaked light jacket. Yasuna began crying herself.

"im sorry Hazumu, im sorry" her vision and hearing became blurry.

she tried to lift her arms to hug Hazumu. she felt her body shake. "Yasuna! yasuna are you okay" she staggered back then collapsed in a puddle.

she barely felt the impact when she hit the ground, or the cold water. all she could hear was Hazumu, crying and calling her name.


End file.
